fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
"It's-a me...MARIO!" Super Mario, often simply referred to as Mario 'is the main character of Nintendo's flagship Mario franchise . One of the most decorated fiction wrestlers in history, Mario has competed and found success in several different companies. He currently works for UWE, XCW and UCA. Background *'Series: ''Mario'' *'Species:' Human *'Age:' 39 *'Height:' 6'0" *'Weight:' 240 lbs. *'Companies:' (Currently) UCA, XCW, UWE, CWA (Formerly) WWE: Animated, WCW, CWF, VGW, GWA and UGWF *'Debut:' 1983 *'Status:' Active *'Billed from:' Brooklyn, New York (Resides in Mushroom Kingdom) *'Allies:' Mushroom Kingdom (Luigi, Peach,Toad, Daisy, Yoshi), Eliza Hart, Dragon Kids *'Rivals:' Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Heroes, Bowser, Sasuke Uchiha, Scorpion, Hope The Hedgehog, Garfield, South Park Four, the Mask, Matt Ishida *'Twitter:' @MrNintendo (UWE), @ChampionOfLife (XCW), @GreatestChampionEver (UCA) Wrestling Career 'WWF/E: Animated' 'Super Mario (1996-1997)' 'Final Years (1997-1998)' 'World Championship Wrestling' 'Universal Character Association' 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling 'Debut, Super Mario Syndicate' 'Cartoon Wrestling Federation' 'Cartoon Wrestling Alliance' Personality Mario in the Multiverse is quite different from his video games. Mario, in UWE and UCA in particular, is shown to be very cocky and over confident in his abilities. He believes himself to be higher and among the rest of the wrestlers, proclaiming himself to be 'The Greatest Champion Ever". This has made Mario a great annoyance to his fellow roster members and this personality rubs off on Luigi a bit more than the rest. In the beginning, his persona was closer to his video game self. He was a selfless face who would help anyone at the drop of a dime and abhorred evil. He was a jokester with his brother Luigi and regularly partook in the mid-show lasagna break. However, in 1996, the year saw two major heel turns: Hulk Hogan and Mario. After he put Sonic out of The WWE, he grew a largely more evil, self-centered persona. Now dubbing himself "Super Mario", the personality quickly spread across his company range, and he began to solely be known as a heel. Many call his heel work much greater than his face work. Personal Life Wrestling Style Mario generally uses a technical wrestling style, but in UWE, he combines this with a solid powerhouse game which he plays well. The writer of XCW has likened his style to that of Eddie Guerrero. His style and even personality, including a certain nickname of his have also drawn likeness to John Bradshaw Layfield - JBL. Finishers *''Mario Finale'' (Cobra Clutch) - UCA *''Nintendozer'' (Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam, sometimes from the top rope) - UWE, used as a signature in UCA *''Super Mario Splash'' (Frog Splash) Signatures *Big Boot * Boston Crab *Facebreaker Knee Smash *''Fire-Arm'' (Running High-Impact Lariat) - UWE *Flowing DDT *''Inferno Slam'' (Olympic Slam) - UWE *Kneeling Reverse Piledriver *''Last Call'' (Fallaway Slam, sometimes from the second rope) - UWE *Missile Dropkick *Moonsault *''Mushroom Rush'' (Running Cannonball Senton) - CWA *Release Powerbomb *Sleeper Hold *Spinning Spinebuster * Multiple Suplex Variations **Bridging / Release Dragon **Triple Rolling German ** Triple Rolling Vertical **Overhead Belly-to-Belly, sometimes from the top rope *Swinging Neckbreaker Managers *Princess Peach Nicknames *'"Mr. Nintendo"' *'"Champion of Life"' *'"Greatest Champion Ever"' *"The Video Game Icon" *"The Wrestling God" Entrance Themes *'"Holy Diver"' by Killswitch Engage (UCA) *'"Hate Me Now"' by Nas feat. Puff Daddy (UWE) *'"Teen Beat Ocean"' by Jackson and His Computer Band (XCW) *'"Crack Addict"' by Limp Bizkit (CWA) Championships and Accomplishments 'WWF/E: Animated' *Toon Championship (3 times) *Toon Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *Toon Tag Team Championship (3 times) - with Luigi (2) and Link (1) *Toon European Championship (1 time) *First Ever Grand Slam Champion *Toon Royal Rumble (1993) 'World Championship Wrestling' *Cartoon World Championship (2 times) *Cartoon United States Championship (1 time) *Cartoon Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Luigi *Cartoon Television Championship (1 time) *Grand Slam Winner *Only Person to Win WWE and WCW Grand Slam 'Universal Character Association' *UCA World Heavyweight Championship (2 times, longest-reigning) *UCA Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *UCA World Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Luigi *Triple Crown Champion *Royal Rumble (1994) 'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' *UWE Omega Championship (5 times) *UWE Galaxy Championship (5 times) *UWE Duos Championship (3 times) - with Luigi (2) and Donkey Kong (1) *Rumble Royale (1996) *Brass Ring Ladder Match (2005) *7th Triple Crown Winner 'Xtreme Cartoon Wrestling' *XCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time, first-ever) 'Cartoon Wrestling Federation' 'Cartoon Wrestling Alliance' *CWA Championship (3 times) *CWA Combine Championship (4 times, first-ever) - with Luigi (3) and Sonic (1) *CWA Global Championship (2 times) *CWA Combat Championship (1 time) *Renegade Rumble (2011) *1st CWA Triple Crown (fastest-ever) *3rd CWA Grand Slam Champion 'Fiction Wrestling Awards' *Showman of the Year (2014) *Villain of the Year (2014)﻿ Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:UCA Wrestlers Category:XCW Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Face